Remember Our Melody
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: A shattered Garnet awaits Zidane's return
1. The Princess's Thoughts

  
Remember our melody...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A promise that was made on that very day  
Shattered my heart into millions of pieces  
It changed my life in every way  
Watching what fate unleashes  
  
So many years have gone by  
Wishing you would appear through these gates  
Did you have to leave me? Tell my why  
All I can do is sit and and watch what awaits  
  
My tears would always shed at night  
When you are not near  
Try to stay strong as I struggle through this fight  
Try to escape from fear  
  
Nothing is left in my heart except for pain  
My life has lost its light  
Theres nothing to live for, theres nothing to gain  
I am no longer a star shining bright  
  
I pray everyday wishing you're alive  
I dreamed to be with you every moment of my life  
But its the truth that I cant deny  
As fate shows its strife  
  
Shadows of the past still lurks within me  
Darkness overcomes me once again  
Am I ever going to be free?  
Someone please tell me when  
  
I know one day we will reunite  
Because our song will lead you back to me  
Guiding you into light  
Please remember our melody...


	2. The Hero's Return

_It will never be the same again_ thought Dagger as she sat at her royal throne to marvel her favorite play I want to be your canary that was going to be presented shortly. It has been a year and Zidane still hasent return. Did he really break that promise? She had waited so long. Everyone had waited so long for his return but they practically gave up hope after a year. The only person who still believes that he is still alive out there is Dagger.  
  
Your majesty! Beatrix bowed. Why so aghast?  
  
Beatrix, it has been one year ever since.... Dagger stopped dead in her sentence.  
  
Oh Im sorry, said Beatrz apologetically.  
  
No Beatrix, Im fine....no need to apologize, anyways the play is about to start soon. I can hardly wait.  
  
Beatrix smiled and went to stand next to Dagger's either protector Steiner. They both quietly discussed about Zidane behind their queen.  
  
And now we present you I want to be your canary' The narrator stood up and bow to the queen and gave a small speech and then on with the show. Cornelia appeared on stage and spoked her lines. It was a sad and a depressing love sequence. Another man in a black cloak, assuming to be Cornelia's lover came up. They talked about how to escape together the next day.   
  
Dagger was surely enjoying this play. _If only Zidane was here_ she thought. _NO! I cant think about him. Stop thinking about him. He's dead, he's gone....isnt he? _Trying to get rid of the thought of Zidane in her head, Dagger returned her attention to the play. She missed most of the plot already. But there was something strange about that man in the black cloak. Dagger could feel it. Feel it was someone she knew...but who could it be?  
  
The man made a long and a depressing speech about the way of life and love. It sounded like her and Zidane's epic of love. It was truly sad to hear. Dagger continued watching the play, listening to the man's sorrow speech. Daggers ears perched up hastily as she heard her name mentioned. The threw back his hood revealing his true identity which was....Zidane.   
  
Dagger leaped up from her throne and stared down from the balcony. _Oh my god, it really is him!! Whats he doing here? Forget that! Zidane!! Wait! Im coming!!_  
  
Dagger ran out towards the large gates that was guarded by Steiner and Beatrix. They held their arms towards the door in a way of not allowing their queen to pass. Dagger's face flushed with anger. _What are they doing? I need to see Zidane!_ Her expression softened when her two guards released their arms and bow to their queen as they opened the gates for her in a very formal way. Dagger gave a quick smile and hurried down the long corridor then down the spiral stairway of the Alexandria Castle. She opened the entrance and was now exposed to a large crowd who had confused expressions on their face.  
  
What on earth is she doing?, exclaimed people who spotted their queen running.  
  
Dagger shoved the crowd in order to get to Zidane. She would apologize here and there for knocking people over and pushing them away. She ran and ran until something snatched her pendant off her neck. Dagger tried to catch it as it flew in the air and landed on the stone ground. Dagger gave a gasp as she touched her bare neck. She felt something important was missing. But was it as important as Zidane? Glancing back at the pendant, Dagger closed her eyes and ran in the opposite direction to find Zidane. She was so scared that if she dare to go back and retrieve the pendant, Zidane will be gone and she couldnt lose him again.  
  
Dagger ran and ran. She was so close to the stage. So close to Zidane. Her majestic dress and headpiece was really slowing her down. _No. I need to get to Zidane! My royalness will not slow me down. _And with that Dagger threw her headpiece on the floor not caring about her role as the queen no more. _Yes! There he was. He's here!!_ Dagger leaped from the ground into Zidane's arms. Her force was so strong that she nearly knocked Zidane over.  
  
They hugged like what seems to be eternity.  
  
Zidane, you're back, whispered Dagger quietly as she layed her head against his chest. Still a little mad for leaving her, Dagger playfully punched his chest as tears streamed down her cheek.  
  
Dagger, Im sorry for leaving...but I kept my promise right? Zidane gave her a small smile but his face was filled with pain and emotions.  
  
Dagger hugged Zidane closer as he caressed her hair. The crowd soon turned into cheering roars. They clapped and applause for the hero's return to the princess. All of their friends, townspeople, and nobles clapped and smiled as they saw the young couple reunited at last. Up from the balcony, Steiner and Beatrix held the mighty sword that had served Alexandria well and turned the sword towards the sun which reflected a beam of light towards the couple as they passionately kissed.  
  
  
~ THE END~


End file.
